1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and components for lining wooden gutters and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved method and associated components for weatherproofing wooden gutters, both new and old, to extend the life thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most older homes and many new homes have wooden gutters along their eaves to channel rain and melting snow running from the roof into a downspout. To insure a reasonable life span wooden gutters must be periodically cleaned and scraped to remove accumulated debris and then coated with linseed oil, or the like, to prevent rotting. The troughs of the gutters normally are unpainted and tend to rot rather quickly because of repeated soaking from rain and the drying of the sun. Once the gutters start to rot there is little that can be done apart from the application of temporary patching with tar-like materials. In general, once rotting starts to take place, the gutters must be replaced either with similar wooden gutters or gutters made from other materials, such as aluminum or rigid plastic.
Insofar as the annual treatment of gutters with linseed oil is a somewhat difficult and dangerous task, it is often ignored by many home owners. As a result, such gutters deteriorate more rapidly than would be the case if they had been properly maintained. Total replacement of the gutters becomes necessary with attendant heavy expenses for parts and labor. Conventional repairs to rotted gutters are generally not particularly practical and normally serve only as a temporary measure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and associated components for covering wooden gutters with a flexible plastic liner to greatly extend the life of the gutter whether new or old. Another object of this invention is to provide a method and associated components for lining wooden gutters which may be done quickly and easily by the home owner and which, once done, greatly reduces the maintenance requirements for the gutters. A further object of this invention is to provide a simple, low-cost method and associated system components for weatherproofing wooden gutters.